This application claims the benefit of Korean Application No. 2001-27270, filed May 18, 2001, in the Korean Industrial Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head mounted display, and more particularly, to a head mounted display capable of upward and downward adjusting of a position of a focal point of an image reproduced by a display body according to a position of a user""s eyes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A head mounted display (HMD) is worn on a user""s head for displaying an image. Generally, the head mounted display is classified into a helmet type or a goggles type, depending on how the display is worn on the user""s head.
FIG. 1 shows a goggles type head mounted display 10. The head mounted display 10 includes a frame 11 having a wearing member 12, which is worn on the user""s head, and a display body (not shown) disposed in the frame 11 to reproduce an image such as a motion picture or a still picture, corresponding to electric and data signals that are externally inputted through a leading wire 14. The head mounted display 10 is worn on the user""s head in a manner that the wearing member 12 of a shape of a goggles"" arm is hung over the user""s ear. Accordingly, an ocular lens 13 on the frame 11 is positioned over the eyes of the user.
Furthermore, the display body is provided with a predetermined optical system therein (not shown), which includes a light source, image producing means, a plurality of lenses, a reflecting mirror, and an optical element. Accordingly, the display body is capable of reproducing an image, corresponding to signals inputted through the leading wire 14.
Due to differences in facial profiles of individuals, such as eye, nose and ear relative positions and shapes, the position of the image varies between different people.
In the conventional head mounted display 10, the wearing member 12 and the display body are fixed at an external side and an inner side of the frame 11, respectively. Thus, as shown in FIG. 2, due to the differing facial profiles, a focal point of the image may be inaccurately positioned and does not coincide with pupils of the user""s eyes 50. Therefore it is difficult for the user to view the whole displayed image properly.
Accordingly, the user is required to directly move the frame 11 or the wearing member 12 upwardly and downwardly by a predetermined distance xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d with his/her hand. That is, the user has to move the frame 11 or the wearing member 12 in the direction of the dot-lined arrow of FIG. 2 in order to make the focal point of the image coincide with the pupil of the user""s eyes 50. This method is inconvenient because the user is required to support the frame 11 or the wearing member 12 while viewing the image to maintain the focal point of the image at a predetermined position.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a head mounted display capable of upward and downward adjusting of a focal point of an image reproduced by a display body according to a position of a user""s eyes.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a head mounted display including a display body to reproduce an image, a frame to support the display body, the frame being worn on a user""s head, and an adjusting portion to rotatably connect the display body with the frame, wherein the user adjusts a focal point of the image in accordance with a vertical position of the user""s eyes by rotating the display body. The display body is rotated to a user""s selected position by the adjusting portion and then is maintained at the user""s selected position.
The adjusting portion includes a first connection portion having a first hinge opening formed therein, the first connection portion protruding from the display body, a second connection portion having a second hinge opening corresponding to the first hinge opening, the second connection portion protruding from a position of the frame corresponding to the first connection portion, and a hinge pin forcedly fitted into the first and the second hinge openings, thereby connecting the display body with the frame.
An upper surface of the display body and a lower surface of the second connection portion of the frame are oppositely disposed at a predetermined distance. The upper surface of the display body and the lower surface of the frame are in contact with each other during the rotation of the display body such that a rotation angle of the display body is limited within a predetermined rotation angle.
Also, a cover portion protrudes from the upper surface of the display body to screen the adjusting portion from the outside.